Inuyasha:High school drama
by SexyInu
Summary: Kagome and her sister Rin are new students to Shikon High or Gang High as some of the students call it. Kagome and Rin have already have a thing for Inu and his bother but will Inu and Sess ex's get in the way. IK,SR,MS,KA


Inuyasha: High School Drama

Characters:

D6-Demon DB5- Devil Boys 5

Inuyasha Tama: 18 Naraku Spider : 18

Sesshomaru Tama: 19 Hojo Chang : 18

Miroku Houshi -Tama: 18 Jin Kazama: 18

Kouga Wolf -Tama: 18 Menoru Mishima: 18

Shippo Kitsune-Tama: 17 Mamoru Kausanagi: 18

Alec Higurashi: 19

DA6- Demon Angels SG5- Sluty Girls

Kagome Higurashi: 17 Kikyou Miko: 18

Rin Higurashi: 17 Kagura Spider: 18

Sango Taijiya - Higurashi: 18 Kanna Spiders: 17

Ayame Ookami - Higurashi: 18 Kaguya Moon: 18

Kilala Taijiya - Higurashi: 17 Nina Xiaoyu: 18

Kyra Tama: 17

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts'_

_**Dream\Flashback**_

Chapter 1-Welcome to Hell

"Kagome can we please go now. Kaeda wanted us there by 6:30"! Yelled Rin.

"Alright let me get the keys to the convertible. Tell me again why we r leaving this early to go to school when it doesn't open for another 2hrs."? Asked Kagome as she started the car. (The convertible was the new 2005 model; it was all black with a red dragon on it with black tinted windows).

"Cause Kaeda ask us to come early and see had detention in the morning" Rin responded while looking out the window as they speeded down the street. "Kag could you drive any faster, I can see." Rin looked at Kag and smiled. Kag looked at Rin and smiled as she speeded up.

ELSEWHERE

"Why do we have to be were this early, we don't even come at the regular time." Whined Inuyasha as he took a seat in the back in the classroom next to the window.

"Inu shut up none of us want to be here anymore than you do" Says Sesshomaru calmly as he took a seat next to his brother. "So stop whinnying". Sesshomaru glared at Inu

"Whatever" mumble Inu as he looked out the window mumbling under his breathe about 'stupid brothers and being to school to early'

"Dog-breathe stop being a big ass baby". Says Kouga sitting on top of the desk lighting a cig.

"Fuck you wolf". Yelled Inu snatching the cig out of Kouga hands and smoking it.

"Can you to not get into it this early in the damn morning". Said an annoyed Miroku.

"Yes, please stop all that arguing it is early. As for you all being here on time for detention I'm proud." Kaeda said with a smirk as she put her briefcase on the desk.

"So what is our punishment Keada-baba? Asked Inu in a tried voice. Taking another drag of his cig.

"Well your punishment is that you all will be showing the new students around the school and hang out with them since you all have the same classes with them." Says Kaeda grinning from ear to ear when she saw the look on their faces.

"What"! Yelled Inu looking at Kaeda like she lost her damn mind.

"Your punishment will be to show and guide the new students around school all day". Says Kaeda.

"Well are they girls that we will be showing around"? Asked Miroku.

"Well we hope so". Said a voice from the door.

Everyone turned to see two girls standing in the door way. The one standing on the left had black hair with red and sliver strikes that came to her mid-back (her bangs are in her face partly covering her eyes). She had gray-green eyes, she had three holes in each of her ear, a red one shoulder shirt that had a black dragon on the back and moving to the front and stop on her right breast, a black pelted skirt that came to her thigh, it also had a dragon on it but this one was red, and black high heel boots that came to her calf. She had red and black sex bracelets on each of her arms, a red crescent moon belly ring.(the shirt show a flat but muscular stomach) The other one on the right had dark brown hair with black and sliver strikes that came to her mid-back(her bangs are in her face partly covering her eyes). She had gray-blue eyes, she had three holes in each of her ear, a black one shoulder shirt that had a red dragon on the back and moving to the front and stop on her right breast, a red pelted skirt that came to her thigh, it also had a dragon on it but this one was black, and black high heel boots that came to her calf. She had red and black sex bracelets on each of her arms, a blue crescent moon belly ring. (The shirt shows a flat but muscular stomach). They both had a camera/video flip phone clip to there hips, they had no make-up on just lip gloss and black /red eye shadow.

"See that you to made it here safe" Says Kaeda sitting at her desk and taking out papers and putting them on the desk.

"Yeah right. Kags here almost killed us three times on the way here and there hardly anyone out at"… Rin looks at the clock that on the wall "…7:30 in the morning" Walking over to Kaeda desk and sitting on it facing the guys. Rin's eyes meet with Alec and smiled mischievously at him.

"Whatever, but you loved ever minutine of it" Says Kag sitting next to Rin.

"So..." Says Rin sticking her tongue out at Kagome, then turned her head and looked the guys over. They all had black dickies on but their shirt was different. (Inu: red, Sess: white, Mir: purple, Kouga: green, Shippo: blue, Alec: black) and they all had on a dickies shirt on over there colored shirts with black Timberlands.

"Well I'll let you all get to know each other while I go and make copies for my classes. Be good while I'm gone" said Kaeda looking at Rin and Kagome when she said that.

"We'll try" says Miroku with a perverted smile on his face.

Kaeda rolled her eyes and walked out the door with Kagome right behind her.

"I think she was talking about me and my sister you hentai monk" Says Rin.

Alec laugh at the comment and shakes his head.


End file.
